zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
He Grows Up So Fast
Sun is shining brightly in Bunnyburrow, so many years have passed It´s been a long time since I started my prosperous career in the ZPD Now, I have moved back here to spend the rest of my life with my partner Life in this little rural town has never felt better Calmly in the garden of our house, I´m here gathering our farm crops While you´re on the other side of the house, my husband and the world´s most wonderful fox I see you playing there with my youngest son, Jonathan Even though he´s a fox and I´m a rabbit, he´s still my real son You two play ball on the backyard, having a great time there together He loves you so much, I always knew you´d make for a great father Little Jonathan´s now seven years old, and still just as cute as when he was a baby We´re so happy to have both foxes and rabbits as our children in this family He has always gotten along so well with all of his other siblings I´ve done my best to give a safe and happy childhood to my little ones Jonathan is also in good terms with our friends, like with Gazelle, Clawhauser and Gideon Grey Sometimes, we let them babysit him when Nick and I are away It always warms my heart to see that childlike smile on his small foxy face He´s going to grow up into a fine fox someday, I´m sure There´s so much of you in him, I can see it Like you, he´s such an adorable fox with a big heart Nice, cheerful, polite and always so well-behaved Not to mention full of spunk and energy for a child And just like his mother, he´s optimistic and likes to try everything Little Jonathan spends his free time playing with toy dinosaurs and reading Every once in a while, he also loves a good exercise with his dad Or sometimes he just goes to a park and feeds the ducks on the pond After your game is finished, you praise him and give him a nice piggyback ride I´ve always loved how as a father, my Nick is so nice and supportive Jonathan comes to me next and gets a few big hugs from his mother I´m so proud to have a child like you, my dear Can´t wait to see when he grows up and starts a new life in the future I wonder what kind of a job he would like to have when he gets one When I hug the little fox kit, he wags his tiny tail so cheerfully In his cheerful voice, he says: “I love you, Mommy” We all go in to have some carrot stew for dinner After that and the blueberry pie dessert, he plays with his toys on the floor Sitting on the sofa, I smile warmly at him and of course at you too, my love It makes me want to hold hands and hug you like the first lovers we once were What our life has become over time, I´m so happy about it It has been worth it, the life as his mother and your wife, my sweetheart Among wonderful foxes like you and him, that´s where my path lies My love for you will stay strong throughout the upcoming years As we sit on the couch, Jonathan joins us again as he sits on my lap Soon he´ll be as big as I am, that strapping little chap With wonderful children like him and my other little ones, I couldn´t be more content There´s no denying it, he grows up so fast. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about mothers Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry